


Team Tension

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Suspicions, Tension, s06e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You aren’t too sure about Allegra Garcia, especially when she’s acting hella sketchy lately…
Relationships: Allegra Garcia & Reader, Allegra Garcia & You, Harrison Wells x Reader (referenced), Iris West & Reader, Iris West & You, Team Citizen & Reader, Team Citizen & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Team Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E07. I know I should be trying to sell this fic as something good, but I do not feel strongly about it. Referenced Wells x Reader.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Allegra sits at Iris’ work desk with her nose buried in the latter’s laptop. Your words came out a little more accusatory than you hoped, but then again, there was something about Allegra that bothered you. Maybe it was the fact that she had planned to out the secret of the man of your dreams.

Well, _men_ of your dreams, if you’re being honest with yourself.

And she’s definitely been hanging around Nash more than usual, which you _did not_ care for.

Regardless, doppelgangers and the very correct Multiverse theory are not things the world is ready for yet. And for that, you’re keeping your eye on her.

“Nothing,” she squeaks. The girl stands up like a rocket and sidesteps the desk at a speed Barry would be impressed with, as if she hadn’t been totally snooping around. You narrow your eyes at her.

“'Nothing’ sounds a lot like something,” you accuse. _I don’t trust her as far as I could throw her._

Iris and Kamilla, who were right behind you, now appear.

“What’s going on?” Your boss/best friend asks you and the sneak.

“Nothingwhatdidyoufind?” Allegra is quick to change the subject.

Something is up.

And you will find out.

“We found the guy that kidnapped your cousin Esperanza and turned her into a meta assassin against her will,” Iris divulges.

“The great Iris West-Allen back at it again,” you say casually, but shoot a glare at the intern. “No one can hide their secrets from her for long.”


End file.
